Edo le souillon
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Yuki ou comment mijoté le conte de Cendrillon a la sauce FMA ? Et aussi, Yuki ou comment écrire un résumé pourri ? mais pour l'instant on s'en passera. OS, Edvy.


Titre: Edo le souillon  
><span>Rating<span>: K+  
><span>Pairing<span>: Edvy et la mention d'un autre couple, vous verrez bien lequel.

Que dire, que dire ? Et ben que cette idée m'est venus en lisant des fic parodiant des conte dans le genre et que comme c'était tous des GreedKim (J'vais pas m'en pleindre, j'adore ce couple) j'ai voulu faire un Edvy, valà ! Maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

><p><em>Yuki: Je donne les rôles maintenant ou je garde le suspens ?<br>__Envy: Va-y annonce la sentence maintenant, qu'on ait le temps de mourir.  
><em>_Yuki: Bah pour la peine vous les aurez pas maintenant, na.  
><em>_Envy: Ka ?  
><em>_Greed: T'aurais mieux fait de te la fermer le palmier.  
><em>_Envy: J't'emmerde.  
><em>_Greed: Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou.  
><em>_Kimblee: C'est qui que t'aime, et c'est qui ton chou ?  
><em>_Greed: Mais c'est toi mon Zolfinouchet d'amour !_

***Kaboom !***

_Yuki: Si c'est pas trop vous demander, je vais commencer.  
><em>_Lust: Ca vaux mieux pour nous tous.  
><em>_Ed: t'est sure de s'que t'avance là ?  
><em>_Lust: Entre une querelle de couple made in Greed et Kimblee et une fiction écrite par une tarée, personnellement je préfère la fiction.  
><em>_Ed: Vus comme ça...  
><em>_Yuki: J'vais faire comme si j'avais jamais été interrompue et j'vais commencer._

Il était une fois, dans un grand manoir, un homme du nom d'Hoenheim qui vivait avec son fils Edward, un jeune garçon de 10 ans absolument adorable, si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait tendance à sortir des jurons plus vite que la lumière.

_Ed: Va te faire !_

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Bref, la mère de ce petit.

_Ed: C'est qui le nain tout p'tit minus qu'on voit a peine ?  
><em>_Yuki: Bon tu ferme ta gueule oui ? Ou j'te colle Grumman en prince.  
><em>_Ed: J'ai rien dit.  
><em>_Roy: Elle a de l'autorité dis-donc.  
><em>_Yuki: Un problème le Briquet ?  
><em>_Roy: Aucun !_

Je continue ! Donc la mère du p'tit Edward, Trisha, était morte d'une maladie mortelle, laissant seuls son fils et son mari. Hoenheim lui, se dit un jour que ce ne serais pas si mal pour son fils d'avoir une nouvelle maman et pourquoi pas des frères ou sœurs pour pouvoir joués avec lui. Edward lui, pas très emballé par l'idée de remplacée sa maman adorée, se dit que, peut-être, ça pourrais marcher, malheureusement pour lui...  
>Son père se remaria avec une femme du nom d'Izumi, elle-même ayant deux filles du nom de Rose et Winry.<p>

_Al: Pourquoi Rose et Winry doivent jouer les belles-sœurs ?  
><em>_Yuki: C'est simple comme bonjour, un, J'aime pas Rose, deux, Winry passe son temps à frapper Ed a coup de Clef de je ne sais pas quoi.  
><em>_Rose: euh...pourquoi tu m'aime pas ?  
><em>_Yuki: T'est qu'une gourdasse ! Maintenant vos gueule ou je fais de la fanfic un truc dramatique ou tout le monde meurs !  
><em>_Tous:..._

Bon ! Je disais donc qu'Izumi avait deux filles du nom de Rose et Winry. Peut de temps après Hoenheim mourut, laissant son fils adoré avec les trois tyrans. Plus Ed grandissait, plus il devenait beau et plus Izumi le maltraitait, lui refilant toute les tache ingrate de la maison. Elles l'appelaient Edo le souillon, charmante la belle famille, non ? Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait ses souries qui malgré leur petits QI (Peut-être pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs) avais compris dans quel misère sa belle-mère l'avais mis. Souries qui soit dit en passant, s'appelaient Riza, Maria, Gracia, Maes et Alex.

_Riza:...Je suis insultée.  
><em>_Yuki: Rho c'est de l'humour !  
><em>_Maria: Comment on le prend ?  
><em>_Yuki: comme vous le voulez !_

Il avait aussi un chien nommée Roy.  
>Un jour, le prince de son royaume, Envy, ou plutôt son père, le roi King Bradley...<p>

_Envy: Que je sois prince je comprends, j'ai la classe, et tout et tout, mais je refuse que le borgne soit mon père !  
><em>_Bradley: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, seulement sur la deuxième partie.  
><em>_Yuki: Roh vous me faites chier, Maeeeees, s'il-te-plait.  
><em>_Maes: J'arrive, j'arrive *fouille dans la poche de sa veste* tadaaa, attention a vous homuculus râleur, je me trouve en possession de photos.  
><em>_Envy: J'ai rien dit ! J'vous jure que j'ai rien dit.  
><em>_Yuki: Bah vala !_

Donc, le roi, King Bradley, décida d'organisé un grand bal, où son fils, le prince Envy, choisirais son futur époux ou sa futur épouse. Izumi bien sur, voyais déjà l'une de ses filles mariées au beau prince (_Yuki: Kwa ? L'est beau Envy !_), elle préparait activement les robes de ses deux, au combien adooooorable, filles quand...

-Mère. Tenta le petit Ed.  
>-Tu me veux quoi le souillon ? Va laver le hall d'entré.<br>-Est-ce que pourrais...aller au bal moi aussi.  
>-Nan mais tu veux rire ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu ferras pitié au prince ! Allez hop, hors de ma vue le nain.<p>

Le pauvre Ed complètement anéanti, serra les poings fit demi-tour dans sa chambre en murmurant un "Salope" inaudible pour sa belle mère.  
>Arrivé dans sa chambre qui n'était autre qu'une vieille pièce a peine meublée il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et frappa dessus.<p>

-Va en enfer, saloperie !

Tu parle d'un vocabulaire ! Bref le p'tit Ed avais la rage, lui qui voulais voir depuis toujours quelle tête avais le prince, combien de fois ses sœur avait-elle vantée sa beauté ? Alors que lui, habiller et coiffé comme ça, il n'était vraiment a son avantage (notons quand même qu'il reste vachement beau tout de même.).  
>Il senti les petites pattes des souries sur ses mains, essayant vainement de le réconforté.<p>

-C'est mort, j'irais pas j'vais passer ma soirée a lavée des sols déjà brillant, tu parle d'une soirée.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et entoura ses jambe de ses bras, il prit cinq-dix minutes à se calmer avant de descendre finir ses tâche ménagère.  
>Le soir même, ses pestes de sœur et son enflure de belle-mère (oui, oui enflure, Ed n'en pense pas moins) partirent pour le bal, le laissant seul au manoir.<br>Sachant parfaitement que tout était propre et brillant, il se rendit sur la terrasse pour observer les étoiles, assis sur un banc.

-Quelle plaie, moi qui voulait vraiment le voir, juste le voir, a quoi il ressemble bordel ?

_Greed: A un Palmier, sans noix de coco !  
><em>_Envy: J't'emmerde le requin, s'pèce de brosse a chiotte !_

Il continua encore longtemps à admirer les astres qui se fessait de plus en plus nombreuse dans le ciel, maudissant sa mère et ses sœur au passage, et ce pour des milliers d'années.  
>Il n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais, il estimait que ses trois gourdes ne méritaient pas ses larmes. Mais la...<br>Une larme coula sur sa joue, une seule. Et c'est la quelle apparue devant lui, une femme voluptueuse, belle comme la nuit, aux long cheveux noir et bouclés.

_Lust: C'est moi !  
><em>_Yuki: Rah mais tu gâche le suspens !  
><em>_Jean: En même temps, t'en connais beaucoup toi des femmes voluptueuse, belle comme la nuit avec les longs cheveux noir bouclés ?  
><em>_Yuki: euh...nan !_

Je disais donc, Lust était son nom, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et essuya la larme avec son pouce.

-T'es qui toi ?  
>-Un peut de respect jeune homme ! Je suis Lust, ta marraine, une homonculus.<br>-Une homonculus ?  
>-Tout a fait, un être crée artificiellement. Mais dit-moi cette larme, pourquoi donc ?<br>-Le prince du royaume donne un bal ou il choisira son fiancé ou sa fiancée, et évidement en tant que souillon, j'dois rester sagement ici. C'est la première fois que je pleure pour ces pestes.  
>-Tu sais que je pourrais t'y emmener ?<br>-Quoi ? Mais comment ?  
>-Tu parle trop ! Trouve-moi une citrouille !<p>

Ed couru en direction du potager et ramena une grosse citrouille a bout de bras. Lust tapa dans ses mains et les posa sur le sol, des éclairs rouges se dirigèrent vers la citrouille qui se transforma en magnifique calèche rouge et doré.

-Mais comment ?  
>-L'alchimie mon beau, l'alchimie. Maintenant il te faut des chevaux<p>

Un coup d'œil vers les sourie et Hop ! Quatre chevaux.

-Un cochet !

Hop un Maes transformé en beau jeune homme brun avec une barbe de 2-3 jours.

-Et un laquais.

Et Paf ! (Le chien) un Roy transformer en homme d'une vingtaine d'année (Il en a 29 mais un dirais pas qu'il va vers la trentaine) brun lui aussi.

-Et quand a toi blondinet, tu ne va pas y aller comme ça.

Un autre tapage de mains et hop ! De magnifique vêtement rouge et noir dont je vous passe les détails car c'est pas mon truc de décrire les fringues, et coiffée d'une natte retenue par un fil rouge.

-C'est...  
>-Oui je sais c'est fabuleux, merveilleux, magnifique et tout se que tu veux, MAIS ! Comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, tout seras rompu au douzième coup de minuit, ni avant, ni après. Tu redeviendras le souillon que tu étais, compris ?<br>-Compris ! Mais les trois salopes sont là-haut, elles vont me reconnaître.  
>-Je t'assure que non, aller houst, toute minutes sont précieuses ! Et surveille ton langage !<p>

Roy ouvrit la porte de la calèche et Ed s'engouffra dedans, Maes se fit un plaisir de donner un coup de renne aux chevaux qui démarrèrent.

_Maes: Naaaaaa__n ma Graciaaaa, mamouuuurr._

Ouais bon d'accort, ça lui a peut être pas fait tant plaisir que ça de donner des coups de renne...  
>Ed Arriva plutôt vite au château, en entrant dans la salle pleine de monde il se senti un peu mal a l'aise mais se repris très vite, il aperçut ses sœurs et Izumi qui ne semblait même pas l'avoir vus, tant mieux ! Il dirigea alors sont regard vers les deux trône, celui à droite ou un homme avec un bandeau, surement borgne, était assis. Et celui de gauche ou un jeune homme magnifique, aux longs cheveux noir-vert se tenait. Alors c'était lui ? Le prince. En tout cas il méritait amplement les éloges que lui avaient faits ses sœurs.<p>

Envy s'ennuyait ferme, personne dans la foule ici présente ne l'intéressait, il y avait certes des hommes et des femmes très beau mais trop superficiels. Il balaya encore une fois la salle des yeux, un petit blondinet attira tout de suite son attention, super beau, des cheveux couleur blé tressés de façon classe, un corps a priori pas trop frêle, et des yeux qu'il devinait aussi beau que le reste de sa personne.  
>Attiré pas ce petit blond, il se leva de son siège et se mis en marche vers lui, se fichant des regards des autres, ceux-ci s'écartant naturellement pour lui céder le passage. Une fois devant Ed, il lui tendit la main.<p>

-M'accorderiez-vous une dance ?

Ed n'en revenait pas, Le prince lui proposait des danser avec lui, mais un problème de taille se dressait devant lui.

-Je...je ne sais pas danser.  
>-Alors suivez mes pas.<p>

Ed ne pus lui résisté plus longtemps, il posa une de ses main gantée dans celle du prince et ce laissa entrainer au milieu de la piste. Envy posa sa main de libre la hanche d'Ed qui posa la sienne sur son épaule.  
>Ed se laissa entrainer par la musique et par son prince, encore et encore, les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne vu pas le temps passer et continua à danser, jusqu'à se qui jette un coup d'œil a l'horloge pour se rendre compte avec horreur que minuit allait bientôt sonner.<p>

-Je...je dois partir.  
>-Mais enfin, pourquoi donc ?<br>-Je...

Envy tenait la main d'Ed et ne comptait pas la lâcher. Ed quand a lui commençais à paniquer, il fallait absolument qu'il s'en aille. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir faire. Avec une grande vitesse il colla ses lèvres sur celle du prince qui desserra un peu sa poigne, se qui permis a Ed de s'enfuir en laissant son gant sur le champ de bataille.

Envy mis une seconde avant de redescendre sur terre et une supplémentaire pour se mettre a la couse a l'Edward.  
>Arrivé devant la grande porte c'était déjà trop tard, Ed embarquait dans le carrosse qui démarrait sa seconde suivante. Il le regarda s'éloigné alors que son majordome, un grand homme aux cheveux brun coiffé en pics...<p>

_Greed: Keuwa ? Comment ça j'suis le majordome de ces deux débiles ?  
><em>_Envy: Va te faire !  
><em>_Yuki: Rho mais râle pas, et pis vous me faites tous chier, c'est le deuxième qui dit qui est qui, laisser les lecteurs deviner bon sang !  
><em>_Hoenheim: j'te rappelle qu'on est comme les lecteurs, on découvre petit à petit, alors comment veux-tu qu'on ne devine pas ? T'en connais beaucoup des grand dadais coiffé comme une brosse a dent ?  
><em>_Greed: J'vous merde !  
><em>_Yuki: pas faut...  
><em>_Greed: Mais ça change pas le fait que je veux pas être leur majordome.  
><em>_Yuki: Attends la suite et me fait pas chier_.

Donc, Greed était son nom, notons aussi qu'il était en couple avec un type bizard du nom de Kimblee (_Greed: mouais, c'est un peu mieux. J'ai dit UN PEUT_) mais ça c'est pas vraiment se qui nous intéresse pour l'instant.

-Prince... (_Greed: on dirait Ran Fan_)

Envy qui était partit d ans la contemplation du gant (superbe contemplation) leva ta tête vers l'homme.

-Demain à la première heure je veux que vous partiez à sa recherche, vous utiliserez le gant.  
>-Bien<p>

Du coté d'Ed, il eu juste le temps d'arriver devant son manoir que le charme était rompus. Il rentra tristement avant que ses sœurs n'arrivent, se disant qu'il ne reverrait surement plus le prince.

Comme l'avait ordonnée Envy, son majordome, Greed pour les petites têtes (_Yuki: J'rigole, vous vexez pas_) fit le tour des maisons, accompagné de deux hommes sans jamais trouvé le blondinet en question, sans même regarder s'il manquait un gant il pouvait dire physiquement que c'était pas le bon, soit les cheveux n'était pas assez long, soit il n'était pas blond ou les yeux n'était pas doré comme l'avait dit le prince.

La sonnerie retentie au manoir d'Ed, c'est Izumi qui alla ouvrir, le p'tit blond qui était dans la pièce à côté passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir qui c'était.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'un homme vit sous ce toit ? Blond de préférence.  
>-Et bien oui, il y a mon souillon pourquoi ?<p>

A l'entente de sa personne (_Yuki: Comment ca ça veux rien dire ?_) Ed passa entièrement pas la porte et se rapprocha encore plus pour voir la personne en question.

-Nous recherchons l'homme qui a dansé avec le prince hier soir.

Le cœur d'Ed battit a cent à m'heure, peut-être qu'il avait une chance.

-Mais enfin, c'est un souillon, je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas bougé d'ici hier soir.  
>-Désolé madame mais les ordres sont les ordres.<br>-Bien, mais vous perdez votre temps.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser les hommes s'avancer, Ed reconnu un homme qui se tenait debout à côté des trônes lors du bal, il était accompagné d'un homme large d'épaule et bien musclé et d'un autre plus petit.

-Dol', à toi.

Le plus petit s'avança, lui tourna autour une fois et encra leur regard un cours moment.

-Monsieur Greed, cheveux blond, yeux dorés et taille correspondante.

Greed fouilla dans sa poche et en ressorti le gant en question, Ed ouvris en grand ses yeux.

-Ce gant est-il à vous ?  
>-Mais enfin c'est stupide.<p>

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Izumi, même celui des deux sœurs alertées pas la sonnette.

-Il ne pouvait pas y être, il n'a pas les vêtements pour !  
>-En êtes vous aussi sure mère ?<p>

Les regards convergèrent cette fois vers Ed, il fouilla dans sa poche et ressorti le deuxième gant, seule chose qui n'avait pas disparu au douzième coup de minuit.

-C'est impossible !  
>-Dites mère, vous croyez au homonculus et à l'alchimie.<br>-Bien sur que non.  
>-Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.<br>-Quoi qu'il en soit ! Greed coupa toute protestation d'Izumi. Ces deux gants sont identiques, mais seul le prince pourra dire si vous êtes bel et bien la personne que nous recherchons, maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ed avait un sourire de quinze kilomètre sur le visage, il suivit gentiment Greed et les deux hommes.

Edward reconnaissait cette salle, il y avait dansé, elle avait été pleine de monde mais maintenant il se trouvait au milieu de cette salle, devant les deux trônes, dans une tenue un peu plus présentable.  
>Envy se leva, descendit les marche et il se retrouva devant Ed, se noyant sans son regard, et rien qu'en faisant cela il savait que c'était lui.<br>Mais il aimait bien faire poireauté les gens, il saisit une main d'Edward, posa l'autre main sur la hanche de ce dernier et l'entraina alors qu'une musique commença à retentir.  
>Ils dansaient, se fichant complètement des trois ou quatre personnes qui les regardait, à moins que se soit cinq ou six personnes.<br>Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Envy saisit le visage de son blondinet entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour possible.

-Épouse-moi, Edward Elric.

Ed fut étonné une demi-seconde, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Vous allez bien vite, mais...j'accepte.

Et Envy l'embrassa encore une fois, avec plus de passion. Et Ed se demanda comment résisté à un tel dieu.  
>Quelques jours plus tard, leurs fiançailles furent annoncées. Ed rayonnais complètement de bonheur, certes ils n'auraient surement pas d'enfant, mais l'adoption existait, et qui sait, peut-être que l'alchimie...nan, mieux vaux ne pas trop jouer avec.<p>

**Épilogue**

-J'était sûr de te trouvé là.

Ed releva la tête de son livre, depuis qu'Envy l'avait emmené pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque royale il pouvait y passer des heures et des heures, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il a toujours adoré lire. Il avait d'ailleurs été enchanté de trouver une grande quantité de livres sur l'alchimie, chose qui le passionnait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lust.  
>Il baignait dans le bonheur.<p>

-A bon, j'étais sûr que tu me trouverais pas pourtant. Répondit-il avec ironie.

Envy, ou plutôt, depuis un an et demi, son mari, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'ensuivi un baiser, puis un autre, et un troisième, plus appuyé cette fois. Une main derrière la nuque, une autre sur une cuisse, une dans les cheveux.  
>Il se noyait dans le bonheur. Et dieux que c'était bon.<p>

-Dit, tu devais pas aider Greed a organisé son mariage ?  
>-Si, mais j'ai bien le droit a une pause, surtout si c'est pour venir te voir.<p>

Oui Greed avait demandé Kimblee en mariage, bien que bougon, l'autre avait accepté, aimant beaucoup trop Greed pour son propre bien. Enfin ! Envy de pouvais que le comprendre ! Lui qui aimait Ed comme un fou (Comme un soldat ! Comme une star de cinéma !), et même plus, vraiment plus. Á vrai dire le blond était sa drogue, et la réciproque était vraie, il ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

**The End**

_Yuki: Alors ?  
><em>_Greed: Bah, tu me fais épousé mon Zolf chéri alors j'te pardonne.  
><em>_Yuki: Yes !  
><em>_Lust: En fait ça me plait bien.  
><em>_Envy: le seul côté positif c'est que j'épouse mon chibi, c'est tout.  
><em>_Yuki: Raba joie !  
><em>_Rose: Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis une des belles sœurs.  
><em>_Yuki: C'est écrit plus haut gourdasse.  
><em>_Bradley: Qui est née débile, reste débile.  
><em>_Yuki: J'aurai pas dit mieux._

* * *

><p>Bref ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi le gant a pas disparu, dans la version de disney, cendrillon sort la deuxième pantoufle de sa poche, donc...<p>

Sinon, comme d'ab quoi ! Une pitite review ? ça soutient toujours l'auteur quand elles sont positives, croyez moi.


End file.
